1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recoil starter for an internal combustion engine which is adapted to be mounted on a backpack-type power working machine such as a backpack-type power blower, a backpack-type power sprayer, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recoil starter to be employed for starting an internal combustion engine which is adapted to be mounted on a backpack-type power working machine is generally constructed such that it is provided with a recoil handle (recoil rope) so that the internal combustion engine can be started by pulling the recoil grip (which is also called recoil handle) attached to the distal end of the recoil rope against the compression-resisting force of the engine, and that once this recoil grip is released, the recoil rope is automatically wound up to the original state thereof by the effect of recoil-urging means (generally, a spiral spring).
When the recoil rope is kept wound up in the original state thereof, i.e. when the engine-starting operation is not performed, the recoil grip is usually kept stayed at the recoil rope outlet port of the main body of the starter. Therefore, it is impossible for the operator to reach the recoil grip under the condition where the working machine is kept backpacked by the operator's back, i.e. it is impossible for the operator to pull the recoil grip for starting the internal combustion engine under such a condition as mentioned above.
Under the circumstances, as disclosed from JP Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No.50-11859 (1975), JP Laid-open Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No.57-184264 (1982) and JP Laid-open Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No.58-118259 (1983), in order to enable the operator to perform the starting operation of the engine while the backpack-type working machine is kept shouldered by his back, there has been proposed a recoil starter which is constructed such that the recoil grip (recoil rope) thereof is extended out of the main body of starter (i.e. the recoil rope outlet port) and enabled to be anchored to a recoil grip-supporting member which is designed to be positioned close to an operator's waist portion and that, when the engine is to be started, the recoil grip can be pulled out in front of the operator from the recoil grip-supporting member.
In the case of this conventional recoil starter for a backpack-type power working machine however, since the recoil grip-supporting member thereof is fixedly positioned on one side edge portion of the backpack frame of working machine, it is impossible to optionally alter the location of the recoil grip-supporting member. Therefore, this conventional recoil starter is accompanied with the problem that depending on the operator's build, the recoiling operation (or starting operation of engine) may not be smoothly performed.